


Necrotic

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Repercussions [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Curses, Supernatural Elements, i just put it there just in case, nothing graphic or violent, t e c h n i c a l l y it's not major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Jeremy has had an experience with curses from a young age.





	Necrotic

Jeremy had been nine years old when his father came home in tears. He'd sat down on the couch, face buried into his hands as he ignored Jeremy's questions of where his mommy was. 

The next day when his dad had stopped crying, he put Jeremy in the car without his backpack even though it was a school day. They drove for a long time in silence until they reached a horribly dreary building. Jeremy didn't like the inside. It was too sterile and plain, like the hospital he'd been at a year ago when he'd had an allergic reaction. His father led him through the halls, hands shaking. He looked like he was holding back more tears.

Jeremy was eventually brought into a room where a woman sat on the bed. She looked a lot like his mother, same hair, same skin tone, same sparkly blue polish on her nails. Jeremy's mother, however, did not have a thick band of roses were her eyes and the bridge of her nose should be.

His father continued to pull Jeremy closer to her until she could touch his face. Feather-light touches ran under Jeremy’s eyes, over his jawline. It wasn’t until she started sobbing his name that Jeremy realized that this actually _was_ his mother. 

He felt numb. They had learned about curses in school, but he’d never really thought that it would happen to anyone he knew, especially his mother. The full realization of the situation didn’t even hit him until bedtime that night when he’d gone to the living room to tell his mother goodnight but she wasn’t there. Jeremy had started crying his eyes out and it took his father a good fifty minutes to calm him down enough to go to bed.

It was days until his mother came back from that building she had been in. She didn’t have the same confidence she had before, even walking around the house. She was always slightly slouched as if she were bracing herself against something, and only got up to get something if she absolutely had to. Jeremy didn’t ask his mother for all that much anymore.

The worst part of the curse wasn’t the blindness. They could eventually work around that. The worst part was the draining effects the flowers had on her. No one bothered to tell Jeremy, but he wasn’t as dumb as everyone seemed to think. He could see her skin getting paler and paler as the roses grew brighter and healthier. Eventually it wasn’t just her skin tone that was growing sickly. Her cheeks looked hollow, and even small distances became exhausting. Jeremy did his best to help her. Bringing her heat packs, food, drinks, anything that would hopefully make her comfortable.

Since she couldn’t read him stories anymore, Jeremy learned to read better so that he could tell _her_ stories. The circumstances weren’t ideal, but Jeremy took a little bit of pride in how much his vocabulary and speed had improved.

It became routine after school everyday to crawl into bed with his mother and a book and read to her until dinner was ready or the book was over. Whichever one came first. Jeremy did his best to ignore how slowly but surely it became easier to feel her bones through the thin layer of skin.

He’d never had friends before, but in the months after his mother came home, it didn’t become easier. Whenever the teacher started talking about curses Jeremy could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He just kept his head down and forced himself not to cry. 

When they’d brought him into the school counselor, he had been assured up and down that the curse wouldn’t pass down to him. Most curses don’t follow bloodline, and Jeremy’s mother didn’t have the curse when she had conceived him. The visit did little to soothe his fears, both for himself or his mother. 

That day he didn’t reply when his mom ask him how his day had been.

She became less and less responsive as time went on. It killed Jeremy to watch those roses become brighter as they drained the life from her body. His father wasn’t doing too well either. One night Jeremy got to learn how to make mac and cheese when his dad forgot to make dinner. Forgetting meaning passing out on the couch.

Some days she wouldn’t even talk. Others the most he got out of her was a single sentence. At this point she was bedridden. She couldn’t even get up to go to the table for dinner. His father was struggling to keep them afloat. Jeremy was only twelve at this point. There wasn’t much he could do other than read and cook simple dinners.

He tried his best to make things easier for his parents. He stayed up late finishing his homework because maybe if he got good grades his dad might be a little bit happier. Maybe if he cleaned up the house his mother would get out of bed because she wouldn’t bump into anything. It didn’t leave much time for a social life for him.

Years passed. Jeremy was running out of interesting books, although it didn’t matter too much. His mother didn’t seem lucid enough to process what he was saying. It was more for himself now than anything. At least he was at the top of his language arts class from all the reading.

Jeremy had added a lot of food to his cooking resume too. Dad rarely cooked now. Jeremy tried so hard to make things better, but it never happened. His mother got sicker, his father got sadder. Jeremy felt like a combination of the two was happening to him.

* * *

It had been a sunny day. Jeremy remembered it clearly, like the entire thing had been caught on video. Another clear Saturday that his dad had spent on the couch “working from home.” He’d only been gone for forty five minutes to get a new book from the library. When Jeremy had come home, his mother had been right where he left her, in bed covered with old and dull blankets. Those roses were the only splash of color in the room. He hated to admit it, but they had grown to be the prettiest damn flowers he’d ever seen.

Almost immediately as he slid into the chair by the bed, he knew something was wrong. Every voice inside Jeremy was screaming at him to run out of there but he had to check. He couldn’t just… leave her there.

With shaking hands, he pressed his fingers against her wrist. Her skin was colder than it had ever felt. Try as he might, he couldn’t feel any pulse.

Jeremy had been fourteen years old, one month before his birthday, when his mother had died and he swore to himself he’d never let the same thing happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I hope Jeremy didn't like having a mom. Anyways, have a new supernatural type au alongside the fae au. Hope y'all like it.


End file.
